A Forced Beginning
by GoldenFace
Summary: Kate has been turned into a vampire and forced to fight in the newborn army in Texas. Help from strangers will come, but will she be able to escape the hold of her brother? Through the danger Kate meets a handsome stranger. Will she find love in the strangest of places? I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew against her hair as she walked down the narrow path. He would be waiting for her and she knew their meeting would not last long. It might go well but it might not. Her feet made small padding sounds against the thick coating of pine needles. She stopped and took a deep breath; it was time.

"Kate."

She turned around and there he was. Her brother. Daniel. The wind tousled his wavy hair and he smiled at her. But he was different. His once tan skin was pale as marble, and though he had been handsome before he now was beautiful in an icy way. His eyes, once blue, were muddy brown.

"Where have you been?" she asked, "Mom and dad have been worried sick!"

He smiled now, but it was a mean smile, not suited for her brother, "I was attacked, and turned"

He ran with super-human speed and leapt up a tree only to do a backflip off of it. Kate gasped and fell backward with a scream. He leered at her.

"You see little sister, I can't live like this alone, so I have come back to change you."

Thoughts flew through her mind and she started to crawl slowly backward, trying not to gain his attention. But she failed. He lunged forward and grasped her by her arm, leaned down and sank his teeth into the side of her neck. The pain came quickly and black spots appeared at the side of her vision. She screamed and thrashed but the pain grew and grew until she could stand it no longer. The darkness came at her vision once more and she sank into a thankful oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly, Kate awoke. The pain was gone but a new burning replaced it. The back of her throat was on fire and all she could think about was cool, rich blood.

She heard a noise and opened her eyes to her surroundings; she was in a dark, wood room without any furniture except for an oriental desk and intricate wooden chair.

She stood and her new muscles felt so powerful, as if she could jump to the moon.

Footsteps startled her and as she jumped back the door opened and her brother came in followed by petite woman with light blond hair.

"Daniel," her rang like a bell, "where am I? What did you do to me?"

He looked sad for a moment, as if he'd suddenly understood what he'd done. He shrugged a smile lighting up his face.

"We're in Texas. Lily," he nodded to the blond woman, "over there turned me and invited me to join her army. I took up the offer, but only if you could join us."

"And mom and dad, what did you do to them?"

"Nothing, they just think we're dead or ran off."

Katie stared in shock at her brother, how could he say that about the people who had raised them! The people who had loved them!

Lily cleared her throat, "Welcome to the Texas coven. Our mission is to make this land our own. Lately another coven has attacked our people and killed one of our own. We cannot let this go. Will you join us?"

Kate felt a strange wanting, a wanting to belong, a wanting to be part of. As she thought about the offer, her mind grew a tiny bit foggy and without her even realizing a yes burst from her mouth.

Lily and Daniel smiled at each other, and Lily turned toward Kate, "Well then. Welcome to our coven!

Together, they walked down a long hallway into a large room that held chairs and tables, mostly destroyed. The walls were chipped and stained, filled with claw marks and deep gauges.

Stepping into the center of the room Lily clapped her hands together in two crisp claps. Immediately the room was filled with vampires. They stared at Kate, a few hisses echoed in the room.

Lily cleared her throat. "A new vampire has decided to join our ranks. Daniel is her brother, treat her carefully."

A grumble filled the room and one vampire called out, "Why should we care if that girl is his sister. He's just some newborn you fell in love with."

Daniel smiled, "My vampire friends," he raised his voice, "will you let this traitor continue to live. He has spoken against us and we cannot let that."

A glaze came over the new borns eyes, and as one they leapt upon the vampire and tore him to shreds.

Kate gasped and stepped back. She looked over at her brother and his smirk. Now she understood. He could make people do what he wanted. That was why she had said yes without a second thought. A burning fear came across her and magnified the burning in her throat. She gasped and bent over, clutching her throat.

Daniel looked over at her, "Ah, yes. I almost forgot. We must go hunting." He led her from the room.

"When you are turned into a vampire you are changed. Your hearing, sight, smell, speed, agility, strength, and beauty are all magnified. This is so you are better able to hunt your prey. We should be able to find some hikers around here for your first meal.

He led her into the forest right by the coven's lodge. He started to run, going faster than anything she had ever seen. She followed him and was surprised when she realized she could go faster than him.

He paused for a second, "What do you smell?"

She sniffed and came up with a scent better than heavenly possible. It made her throat burn even more. And she took off after the scent.

The trees rushed by and she found two hikers. A man and a woman, taking pictures of the wildlife.

She leapt upon them and sank her teeth into the man's neck. He struggled for a few seconds and then went limp. The blood was amazing and softened the burning in her throat. She drained the man and then went after the woman.

When she was done she took a deep and turned to her brother who was leaning against a tree.

"Well done," he said, " I think that's all for today.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate stared in to the dark green of the forest. She had been with the other newborns for a month now and she felt more alone then ever. The newborns were wild, fighting over humans, fighting for no reason, and being nasty to Kate.

Her brother was the main reason she was singled out among the vampires. He was respected, but had many grudges against him. The vampires didn't like how he could control their decisions.

"Kate!"

She turned and her brother was running down the path to meet her.

"It's time for training. Come on. Lily doesn't like when you're late."

They ran up the path together. The path flew by as Kate sprinted with her vampire speed.

The training was held in a huge cavern underneath the lodge. Newborns were not usually trained, but as a huge battle was coming up Lily decided to take the chance.

Usually during training the newborns ran wild, and the only time they learned a thing was when Daniel made them.

Today was particularly awful.

One of the newborns, Josh, who was the leader of Kate's tormentors, sauntered up to her.

"Kate, Kate, Kate. How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my sight? I mean, seriously, we have to look at your ugly face anyway and then you make a point to look at me! What is wrong with you?" He smirked and leaned in, "The only thing saving you is your sweet, darling brother. And we still can rough you up a bit. Accidents do happen Kate, and if one of my boys might go a little too far, well, it wouldn't be my fault."

Kate ducked her head and turned away from the laughter of the newborns. She hated this place, but she knew she had to stay with her brother.

Training started with Lily pairing up every newborn. Kate was paired up with a dark haired vampire from Josh's group. He smirked at her and flexed his muscles.

"Begin!" shouted Lily.

The newborn lunged at Kate but she ducked under his arm. He came at her again,

but she ducked under his punch and landed one on his stomach. He flew against the wall but then stood up again.

This time she took the offensive and threw a kick at his head. He grabbed her foot and threw her against a wall. She managed to stand, but her head was spinning and all she wanted to do was collapse. She got her bearings and returned with a kick to his stomach. A yell burst from his lips and he charged her. She whirled away and reached out to grasp his throat. With one smooth movement she tore his head from his body.

She was trembling, from the adrenaline from the fight and the shock of her victory. Her brother walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder. He smiled at her.

"Good job. You proved you're a worthy fighter be on the front lines of the battle tomorrow. One thing you must remember is to be calm during a battle. An enemy can come at any time and you must be ready."

She nodded and left the cavern. Her mind whirled. Did she really want to be in a battle?

Why was she doing this anyway? If she was a vampire and would live forever why not travel?

She went into the center of the forest where she fed and then settled onto a log to think.

Why were they fighting anyway? To get land, yeah. But did she really need land?

As a vampire she could travel anywhere in the world. Paris, Italy, Ireland, England, she had dreamed of going there when she was a girl. Yes, that would be best. She'd tell Daniel and see if he could go with her.

As if he could hear her thinking, Daniel suddenly showed up. He sat down next to her and looked into her eyes.

"You see Kate," he said seriously, "with my power I can not only compel people to do things, I can sense when their intentions change. Just now you decided to leave. Well, we can't have that. Mostly because you have the potential to be an amazing fighter and also because I don't want you to leave."

She stared at him. She couldn't believe he wasn't going to let her leave.

"No Daniel! You can't stop me!"

He stared into her eyes and she felt a power invade her mind.

'Why leave?' she thought. She would only be leaving her only family. There were so many opportunities here anyway! If she stayed she might be made Daniel's second in command! Why leave that?

"Alright," she said with a grin, "you win. I won't leave."

Daniel smiled, "I'm glad you made that decision. It won't ever change."

Kate smiled up at him and whenever she had the slightest doubt her mind grew a bit foggy and the thought was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

The newborns fought inside the cavern; the screams and laughter bouncing off the walls. Kate leaned against the wall at the far end of the cavern, slightly relaxed, even though she knew the only thing stopping the newborns from attacking her was her brother.

The newborns obviously hated Daniel; he was their leader, but he was also their dictator. Daniel's power controlled the newborns so much he could stop them from killing each other most of the time. This didn't stop them from attacking each other though, and Kate was still wary.

Loud screams made her raise her head, Daniel was breaking up a fight between two newborns, and one had attacked him.

The female newborn came at him with a fury Kate had never witnessed; it was full of hatred, loathing, and pure disgust.

Daniel sidestepped the newborn with a lithe agility Kate admired. As a newborn Kate's movements were sharp and strong, but she wished she could be look as graceful as her brother did.

The newborn's charge missed Daniel completely, and her form rushed to position herself into a defensive stance.

Daniel smiled and waited for the newborn to charge; he was showing his dominance over the army, saying that he had all the time in the world.

She growled, and came at him in a flying leap, her teeth were bared. Daniel stepped lightly to the side and grabbed her arm as she came flying past him. He pulled her head from her body and tossed it to the side. Her mouth gave low sounds of hatred and then went silent.

The cavern went silent, and Daniel stared out at the vampires. "She defied me," he said, his deep voice echoing in the cavern, "and she paid the price. I am your leader, and I have created a good life for you here. Better than any vampire army. Remember that. Remember me."

The words sent a chill up Katie's spine. It was still hard for her to comprehend how her brother had changed. He had been funny, making her laugh every day.

She remembered good times with him, though her human past seemed a little foggy.

She could remember events, but now they were less clear, the memories less distinct.

She shrugged; she couldn't focus on the past right now. She was with her brother and it was her duty as a little sister to help him out. It was obviously a hard job to help control a vampire coven, and he needed her there to support him.

Daniel joined her against the wall of the cavern, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You should probably go hunting," he said, "your eyes look like they need it."

She nodded, agreeing with him, "I know, I'll go in a bit."

"Good, you have to be in your best shape for the battle"

"When is it anyway?"

"I'm not sure when Lily has planned the attack. I'll make sure to ask her. It should be pretty soon though, in a few days probably."

She nodded, "I'd better go hunting now; my throat is really burning."

He nodded goodbye as Kate turned and walked carefully out of the cavern, avoiding the newborns. She went into the woods where she searched for her prey. A couple was hiking along the eastern trail of the forest.

Kate ran with her incredible speed until she leapt upon the couple. She had not fed in a few days, and drained the humans with surprising quickness. After she was done and her mind felt clear, Kate was certain to carefully hide the bodies.

Kate set out to explore the forest. It's beautiful trees, streams, and rivers fascinated her with their beauty. As she explored the forest, she heard a strange rumbling noise over by the North edge.

Startled by the noise, Kate set out to discover what was over there. When she got there she discovered a large clearing. It was full of newborns.

Kate didn't dare make a sound, for fear of alerting the vampires. She could easily hear the conversation of the lead vampire. He was tall, with a thick, muscly body, and silver hair.

His voice was easily recognizable as it was high pitched with an almost girlish tone.

"We will attack in two hours," he said to a female vampire, "They will not be expecting us. We are far enough away that they cannot sense us. They still believe that we are back at the base, and they plan on attacking us."

His minion nodded eagerly, "Genius sir, I would never have though of that. So brilliant!"

He nodded pompously, "That is correct Vanessa. I am the only one with brains in this army!"

Kate stepped back in terror. If that army attacked the newborns in the cavern, the tight spaces might get her brother killed! She had to do something!

Her mind was fuzzy with shock and as she stepped back to go warn her brother her foot stepped onto a branch and with a loud crack the branch broke.

The vampires froze and stared in Katie's direction. Without a word, Katie turned and ran.

She sprinted around trees, over boulders, and across rivers. Her fear had now intensified and that had made her run even faster.

As she got to the lodge she saw that all of the vampires were gathered outside, they must have realized that something was wrong.

Kate screeched to halt in front of Lily and Daniel.

"The vampire army! It's here!" her voice startled the group into silence.

Daniel stepped forward and put an arm around her shoulders.

"What happened? Tell us from the beginning."

Kate explained what she saw, her voice trembling at certain parts. As she finished there was a silence. Lily smiled.

"Those vampires saved us all that work! Let's go get our territory back!"

The army burst into action. Every vampire had a different job in case of attack. Lily was everywhere, telling vampires what to do, where to go, what to get.

"Zeke! Get the battle plans! Lia, you're in charge of the youngest newborns!

Kate stepped back from the chaos. Just watching. She was excited for the battle. She wanted to prove herself to her brother.


End file.
